


Missing scene from "A Powerful Motivation"

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 15minuteficlets:  One word. Fifteen minutes. You see the word. You write. For 15 minutes. You post. You're done. Once you sit down to write it, you don't come up for air until fifteen minutes have passed. And you DO NOT go over. A minute, maybe. But this is designed for short work. For bits and pieces. For a word to launch a springboard to other ideas, but those you can deal with after your fifteen minutes of fame are up. While it would really great if you didn't look at the word until you were ready to start writing, it's understood that it's not always going to work out for people. But do try it, at least once. </p><p>Missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/686311/chapters/1259753">A Powerful Motiviation</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing scene from "A Powerful Motivation"

**Word #128: Chocolate**

"You remind me of chocolate," Apollo said unexpectedly, a smile curving his mouth as he leaned against the wall, tiredness and strain draining out of him as he studied her face.

"Chocolate?" Sharon asked in disbelief.

"Warm .... rich .... bad for me," he said wryly.

"When was the last time you had chocolate?" she asked him curiously.

Apollo sighed. "A few days before the attack. I was never a huge fan of chocolate until it became so scarce."

"Yeah, I hear the price of chocolate is insane these days."

"They haven't been able to grow cocoa beans hydroponically - all we have left is what was left from the attack,".

"If I'm like chocolate ... " Sharon mused. "Am I white, dark or milk chocolate?"

Apollo looked amused. "I've gotta say, I didn't think about it in that much detail," he told her. He studied her dark eyes, her dark hair pulled back from her face.

"Rich, dark, bittersweet ..... I guess it's dark".

"I'm ordinary, nothing special - it would have to be milk chocolate," she countered.

"Dark. You're the last person in the world I'd describe as ordinary," Apollo told her.

"You flatter me. It's not as if you can say I'm unique or one of a kind," she told him with a slightly bitter twist to her mouth.

Apollo held up her palm and stared at the little scar on it. No one else had a scar like that. He didn't say anything aloud though and merely said lightly.

"You _are_ unique, Sharon. There's no one else like you .... there could be a million copies but this Sharon is unique".

Sharon tilted her head to one side and studied him, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"You sound so sure about that".

"Damned straight".

***

Apollo smiled down at the object in his hands. "Where the frak did you get this?" he asked Sharon, turning the bar of chocolate over in his hands.

"I've got friends in high places," Sharon said smiling.

"Dark chocolate," he said, studying the wrapper.

"Bittersweet like me," she told him lightly.

"Will you share it with me?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"It's all yours .... enjoy it ... "

He knew he'd be thinking about her the whole time the richness melted in his mouth. The thought that she'd got him a gift made him feel absurdly elated. He wasn't quite sure he could bring himself to eat it.

"If you don't eat it - it would be a crime," she told him. She knew what he was thinking.

Apollo began to unwrap the chocolate. 

He didn't know how she felt about him, didn't know if she'd ever feel a fraction of what he felt but as he stared down at the chocolate peeking out from the foil, his mouth curved. For the time being, this was enough.

His eyes met Sharon's and she was smiling at him hesitantly, a little shyly.

Yes. It was enough. 

For now.

**The End**


End file.
